Corentine Marlais
DO NOT USE CORENTINE IN ANY WAY FOR FANFICTION, ROLEPLAYING, FOR YOUR OC STORY, ETC!! I DON'T WANT HER TO BE USED IN ANY WAY OUTSIDE OF MY PERMISSION!! This page is currently under construction, the author apologises. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'History' 'Magic and Abilities' Water Phoenix Slayer Magic (水フェニックススレイヤーマジック Mizu fenikkususureiyāmajikku): Corentine is the Water Phoenix Slayer, which means that she has the ability to slay phoenixes, manipulate water, change the state her body is in (solid, liquid or gas), and even control/summon weather events such as cyclones and tsunamis. Her Magic also allows her to heal people with the gravest of injuries, even those caused by a Phoenix. Her proficiency in healing allows her to counteract other Magic. Her Magic also has support spells, which can increase attack power and speed, to both herself and her others. She is also capable of sensing movement through water and predicting weather through the humidity. * Water Drive (水ドライブ Mizu Doraibu): a magic-amplification technique: Corentine cloaks their body in their respective element, drastically improving her Phoenix Slayer magic, strength, speed, and endurance. * Water Phoenix's Screech (水フェニックススクリーチ Mizu Fenikkusu Sukurīchi): Corentine releases a concentrated mass of water from their mouth. * Water Phoenix's Healing Spell (水フェニックス癒しの呪文 Mizu Fenikkusu Iyashino jumon): a type of healing Magic which is powerful and believed to be long-lost where the user manipulates clean water, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim and even revive people that are in a near-death state. * Water Phoenix's Wing Attack (水フェニックス翼の攻撃 Mizu Fenikkusu Tsubasa no kōgeki): Corentine expels water from their arms to attack their surroundings. * Water Phoenix's Talon (水フェニックスタロン Mizu Fenikkusu Taron): Corentine builds up water around their feet, then uses it to slice through objects, parry attacks, or attack an opponent. * Water Phoenix's Tempest Fist (水フェニックステンペストフィスト Mizu Fenikkusu Tenpesutofisuto): Corentine engulfs their fist in water and then punches their opponent, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, damage from the water as well. This attack can also be performed with both hands at once. * Water Phoenix's River Dance (水フェニックスリバーダンス Mizu Fenikkusu Ribādansu): Corentine swings their hands, generating a large and very powerful tornado of water. * Water Phoenix's Trident (水フェニックストライデント Mizu Fenikkusu Toraidento): Corentine generates water in both hands and combines them, then fires it at the target in a trident-like shape. *'Enchantment': (付加術 Fukajutsu): A large portion of the spells in Corentine's possession are enchantments, which allow her to attach her Magic Power to someone or something (including herself) to boost their natural parameters. Being capable of such a feat makes Corentine, by default, in addition to being a Phoenix Slayer, an "Enchanter" (付加術士エンチャンター Enchantā). However, not all enchantments she possesses are associated with Water Phoenix Slayer Magic. It has been noted that Corentine's aptitude for enchantments is exceptionally great, with her being able to cast enchantments on a level comparable to a High Enchanter's. :: Water Phoenix Slayer Enchantments :::* Celer (スピーディー Supīdī): A spell that speeds up the movement of the target, including the caster themselves, for a short period of time. Incantation for this Magic: "Speed of the seas' white horses... CELER". ::::* Ile Celer (イルスピーディー Irusupīdī): By chanting "Ile Celer", Corentine is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the speed-increasing capabilities of Celer. :::* Fortior (強いです Tsuyoidesu): After reciting an enchantment, the Caster then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Power of the great tsunami... FORTIOR". ::::* Ile Fortior (イル強いです Iru tsuyoidesu): By chanting "Ile Fortior", Corentine is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the offense-increasing capabilities of Fortior. :::* Tueor (守る Mamoru): A spell that enhances the defence power of the target, including the Caster themselves, for a short period of time. ::::* Ile Tueor (イル守る Iru Mamoru): By chanting "Ile Tueor", Corentine is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the offense-increasing capabilities of Tueor. :::* Mutuari (借ります Karimasu): A supportive spell that allows Corentine to temporarily loan her magic power to her allies. :: Basic Enchnatments :::* Deus Corona (神の王冠デウスコロナ Deusu Korona): By chanting "Elemental resistances rise!", Corentine is able to temporarily increase her defensive capabilities quite significantly. However, against powerful enough attacks, the resistances added onto her can be broken through. :::* Deus Eques (神の騎士デウスエクエス Deusu Ekuesu): By chanting "Physical ability rise!", Corentine is able to temporarily increase her general physical capabilities. :: High Enchantments :::* Deus Zero (神の無加デウスゼロ Deusu Zero): Corentine is capable of casting this high-level enchantment, which allows one to extract Magic and other enchantments from people. * Phoenix Slayer's Secret Art (フェニックススレイヤーの秘密の芸術 Fenikkususureiyā no himitsu no geijutsu): Corentine has 2 Secret Arts. ::* Seven Seas: Exploding Arrows (セブンシーズ：爆発する矢 Sebunshīzu: Bakuhatsu suru ya): Corentine moves into a wide stance, spreading their arms wide and causing a fast water barrier to form, which surrounds them and herr opponent. She then moves her arms in an anticlockwise direction, causing the water wall to condense behind her, before firing, in the shape of arrows, at high speed towards the target and explode upon impact. ::* Seven Seas: Raging Cyclone (セブンシーズ：レイジングサイクロン Sebunshīzu: Reijingusaikuron): Corentine gathers water around their hands, which they then raise over their body. She then forcefully brings her arms down so that her wrists meet, and her hands are spread open (like a clamshell), releasing the water as a powerful cyclone-like spiral. Phoenix Force (フェニックスフォース Fenikkusufōsu): Corentine is capable of entering the most advanced state a Phoenix Slayer can achieve at her will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Upon entering this state, Corentine's body becomes much more akin to an actual Water Phoenix's, with her whole body becoming cloaked in an aura of water even more brilliant than that generated by Water Drive, intricate markings covering the rest of her body, and with feather-like markings under her eyes and blue feathers sprouting from her wrists. Telepathy (念話テレパシー Terepashī): Corentine often uses this magic to communicate with her companion, Lucky, who is unable to physically speak. Requip: The Knight (換装騎士ザ・ナイトKansō Za Naito): Requip is a type of Spatial Magic, over which she possesses great mastery. It is a type of Magic that allows her to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. Her particular form of Requip is called The Knight. She is noted for her ability to Requip extremely fast and is the one of the only sword Mages known to be capable of Requipping weapons and armor while fighting, Erza being the other. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Corentine possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. Her offensive capabilities mainly come from her swordplay, which enables her to effectively utilize the weapons that her Requip provides, which includes swords, daggers, bows and spears. Corentine has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip. Expert Archer: Corentine has shown to possess some skill in archery. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite favoring the use of her various weapons and magic, Corentine has proven herself to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. She is also able to mix hand-to-hand combat with her swordsmanship or magic while in the midst of battle. Enhanced Strength: In stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure, Corentine possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times her own size and weight. Immense Endurance: Corentine has been shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance. Immense Durability: Corentine has also proven herself to have a vast amount of physical durability. Immense Reflexes: Corentine possesses extremely sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed. Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage of the Sabertooth Guild, Corentine possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power. Flight: By manipulating water in the air, Corentine is able to keep herself suspended in the air, whether hovering tens of meters above the ground or merely floating close to it. She can also support others (though limited), and use the water to propel herself through the air at high speeds. Master Strategist: Corentine has shown herself to be highly intellectual and she is able to memorize all the abilities of her opponents, along with their fighting styles and patterns, and then run countless battle scenarios to come up with the most appropriate strategy, with the incredible accuracy. However, Corentine's strategies aren't always perfect. 'Equipment' * 4 swords * 4 daggers * 2 spears * 2 bows * 4 sheaths of 10 arrows * 1 shield 'Weaknesses' * Fire - Corentine has PTSD and crippling pyrophobia, even a lit candle can cause her to have flashbacks, panic attacks, or trouble breathing 'Trivia' * The layout of this page is credited to XXLightyXx * Credit to the base I used for Corentine goes to Bases-Xs Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sabertooth Members Category:S-Class Mage Category:Phoenix Slayers